


Fronnie Love Story

by FandomWriter101



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gay, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: Freddy and the Gang are finally living in peace after all that has happened. They live in the closed down dinner. Where they can live in peace. Excluded from Humans. For obvious reasons.
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear
Kudos: 25





	Fronnie Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> In this Story, Mangled has been fixed. Mangled will now be referred to as Toy Foxy. Nickname is Toy. This story will be told in Bonnie's POV.

The night of the shut down wasn't very surprising. The human in charge of us is letting us stay here. We are all thankful. I don't think I could be anywhere else. Well, not in a place without Freddy. Freddy is the leader of our group. He seems to be always focused on something. It is kind of Attractive. Unlike Freddy, Foxy seems to be always on edge. Which is worrisome. Chica seems to be on the opposite side of Foxy. Toy seems to always watch everyone. She is used to climbing on the ceiling for closure. She doesn't have a very exciting personality. Then again, maybe she does if for personal gain. Who knows?

Anyways, everyone is doing something. But I don't know what to do. Freddy is working on making this place bigger. He works so hard, and so long. It's like he doesn't sleep. Which makes me anxious. I notice that he was at that desk again. Sketching out his plan. It is so noble and attractive. But he looks tired. I had to do this. I walked to that desk and sat on the table. Freddy seems to be asleep. "Freddy." His head springs up. "I'm awake." His deep raspy voice sounds very shocked. He looked up at me. "Oh, hi, Bonnie." 

He slams his head on the desk. "You alright?" My question made him sigh. "No. I'm not Bonnie." Freddy Stood up. "So much is relying on me. I made these goals, and I don't think I can do it." Freddy sounds like he is about to cry. "I'm having such a hard time." I can hear him Sniffle. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He sobs finally can out, but on my shoulder. I feel so bad. No one is helping him. He has the hardest part. Goldie is not even helping him. Why? 

Freddy's grip gets tighter around me. Sobs getting louder. "I here for you Freddy." "B-Bo Bonnie." His sobs make him stutter. "Sh, It's okay." Soon the sobs died down. Freddy lifting his head to look at me. His eyes were puffy. Tears dried in his fear. "Go get some sleep." Freddy nodded and went to his bedroom. "So." I looked behind me. Foxy was standing in the doorway, and he was grinning. "Crushing on the boss?" I began to blush. "That is no of your business!" 

"Come on, We all know that ye like Freddy. It's clear as day." Foxy seems to think he has me unlocked. (Unlocked will be explained later.) But what he doesn't know is that it is more than just crush. I feel that there is a genuine connection. He's more than just a simple fling to me. More than just another person. More than just a body. More than just another being. More than just a personality. He is something else. He is a passion, a Journey, an adventure, and a Piece. A Piece that I want in my life.

I may not be ready to tell him. But I know for sure of one thing. I love him. Nothing will change that. I can't even think with him around sometimes. "Bonnie!" I snapped out of thought. "You're just proving my point." Foxy had been improving his English since he is a pirate. But not the point. "Okay, well, still it is none of your business." I was annoyed. "My personal life is my business, not yours." I was finishing, "Get Back To Work."

Foxy was shocked to see my anger. He wasn't expecting it. He exited the door slowly, out of confusion. I never usually let my anger out like that. Foxy forced it out. I just hope Freddy gets some sleep. I worry about him a lot. I do love Freddy. He is so charming sometimes. But enough of the Cheesiness. I need to focus. What was I doing? Oh right. Managing the payments. I headed to the office. I need the silence anyways. We fixed the problem with shutting doors draining power. So it is way better to use. 

Once inside, I closed both doors in the office. I sat down at the desk. "Let's see, Lights check, Mantainence fees paid." I looked over at the other set. "Food supply: Stocked, Air condition: Maintained." I then heard a knock at the window. It was Chica pointing at the door. I rolled back towards the door. I opened the door. "Hey, Bonnie, have you seen Toy?" I shook my head as she left the door. I shut the door after she left. I moved back to the desk. So many papers. "Where did all this shit come from?!" I heard a giggle.

I looked to my left to see Goldie. "Having Trouble?" Goldie Giggled. "No, there is just a lot here." I looked back at the papers. "Let me take over, I already have my stuff done." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Really? Thanks!" I got up from the chair. I opened the door. I ran out quick. I could hear Goldie laugh as I ran out. I ran into Toy. "Oh sorry Toy." I giggled. She giggled too. "AHHHHHHHH!" Freddy! I ran to his room as fast as I could. "Freddy you okay?!" I saw him panting and sweating. He looked at me.

Nothing just a bad dream. 


End file.
